


Why'd you only call me when you're high?

by Ray_Jay17



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Jay17/pseuds/Ray_Jay17
Summary: Al, a over worked college student on the verge of a mental break down, wakes to find herself in a stranger's bed yet again. But this times when she goes to leave she meets her latest shags roommate.What will happen? I honestly have no clue ;D





	Why'd you only call me when you're high?

**Author's Note:**

> No this is not complete I'm trying to find words to continue it.

Al woke feeling pleasantly sore. She looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling above her and cursed to whatever god was there about her stupidity. 

‘Al why are you such an idiot.’

She ran her hand over her face to her sweat slicked, tangled hair. Letting out a slight groan slowly sit up. Trying hard to ignore the throbbing in her lower back. Looking around at her surroundings the room was painted a dark yellow and besides a dresser and a sparse bookshelf there was really nothing in the room. 

‘The fuck, This guy some kind of drifter?’ 

Running her fingers through her hair once more she looked over to the other person who she had evidently spent the night with. The man laying in the bed was half covered with the white sheet of the bed showing his toned chest and stomach. He had shaggy sand colored hair and tanned skin. 

‘Props to drunk Al. She sure knows how to pick um.’ 

Al slowly slid the blanket off of her naked self trying not to wake the snoring lump next to her. She slid off the bed onto the cold wood floor. Hissing lightly she made her way across the floor to her clothes from last night. 

‘Ugh, Why did i where leather and heels. I did not plan to do the walk of shame today.’ 

Slipping on her undergarments and her black skinny jeans. Al was about to attempt to put her leather top back on until she noticed the clothes her ‘companion’ had been wearing the previous night laying not far from her own clothes. A black tank top with a graphic of a plague doctor, a pair of jeans, and black combat boots.

‘That'll work’

Smiling she grabbed the tank and boots. The tank hung off her curves quite well and the boots were only slightly to big, but not enough to be uncomfortable. Feeling pleased with herself Al took on last look at the eye candy still snoring on the bed. 

‘Hope he doesn't mind me taking his shit, but he really should have thought better of bringing a stranger home.’ 

Shrugging Al made her way to the door, checking one last time to make sure she had everything. Al left the room into what she assumed was a rather spacious studio apartment. She whistled as she walked through the living room to what she hoped was the front door.  
Opening the door she found it was not the front door but the bathroom.  
“This works I guess”

Stepping into the bathroom Al grabbed the hair brush, attempting to make her hair less of a knotted mess. Feeling satisfied Al took out the only toothbrush and hesitated. Then shrugged.

“Honestly he tasted more intimate places then my mouth. I highly doubt it’s any different.”

After finishing up she walked back into the main room only to find a different man then the one she woke up with going through the fridge. This man had bleached white hair and dark skin. Al froze in her step hoping that she wasn’t heard. 

“Ay Logan, ya lazy fu’ker what do you want for brunch?”

‘Guess not. Should have left when i had the chance’

Al, content to let mystery guy continue talking,started creeping back towards the bathroom. Only to see the fridge close and mystery man turn around.

“Cause I need to sta”

He didn’t finish his sentence because he looked up gray eyes and saw not a man, but a female frozen in the living room. His stop was only momentary. Setting down the package on the clean counter he chuckled, shaking his head, and crossing his arms.

“Well ‘ello little flower. Are you my roommates latest ‘conquest’?”

Al let out a sigh and grumbled about the gods hating her and crossing her arms “Ya, that would be me. got a problem?” She growled

“Ohh not so friendly are we?” He smirked 

Uncrossing his arms he shook his head.

“No problem here mi fler, just clarifying. You’re not the first to accompany him to a night of play. But you are the first to take his clothes and use his bathroom.” 

“I’m not giving them back.” Al stated willing to fight for them as they were both comfortable and it avoided the walk of shame.

He laughed and shook his head, “ I wasn’t expecting you to give them back,” he grabbed the packedge back of the counter and turned to the stove, “Besides I think they suit you far better then they did ‘im.”

Thinking this was a dismissal as well as her best time of escape before blondy woke up, Al turned and looked for the door that would lead out of the apartment. Only to find that there were a total of four other doors and they all looked the same. She groaned and turned on her heal to ask for the way out. Only to be met with a pair of amused grey eyes already looking her way


End file.
